WildlifeTales in the House
NatureRules1's TV spoof of VeggieTales in the House Cast (in all episodes) Main Cast * Bob the Tomato - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Larry the Cucumber - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Laura Carrot - Snowshoe Hare Leveret (Lepus americanus) * Petunia Rhubarb - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Pa Grape - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Jimmy Gourd - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Jerry Gourd - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Mr. Ichabezzer - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Rooney the Olive Dog - Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) * Junior Asparagus - Lion Cub (Panthera leo) * Madame Blueberry - Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Mr. Lunt - Tufted Capuchin (Cebus apella) * Mayor Archibald the Asparagus - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Jean Claude and Philippe Pea - Eastern Grey Squirrels (Sciurus carolinensis) * Tom Celeriac - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Granny Asparagus - Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) * Dunt Bunny - American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) Background Cast A-J * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * American Badger (Taxidea taxus) * European Badger (Meles meles) * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) * Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) * Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) * Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) * Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) * American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) * Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) * American Bison (Bison bison) * Binturong (Arctictis binturong) * Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) * Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) * Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) * Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) * Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) * Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) * Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) * Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) * Tufted Capuchin (Cebus apella) * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Caracal (Caracal caracal) * Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) * Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) * European Wildcat (Felis silvestris silvestris) * Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) * Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) * Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) * African Civet (Civettictis civetta) * White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) * King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) * Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Coyote (Canis latrans) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) * Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) * Chital (Axis axis) * Fallow Deer (Dama dama) * Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) * Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) * Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) * Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) * Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) * Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * African Wild Ass (Equus africanus) * Wild Burro (Equus africanus asinus) * Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) * Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Great Egret (Ardea alba) * Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Elk (Cervus canadensis) * Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minor) * Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) * American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) * Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) * Poison Dart Frog (family Dendrobatidae) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Gaur (Bos gaurus) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) * Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) * Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) * Masai Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchi) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) * Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) * American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) * Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) * Groundhog (Marmota monax) * Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) * Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) * Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) * European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) * Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * European Hare (Lepus europaeus) * Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) * Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) * European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) * Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Hoopoe (Upupa epops) * Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) * Knobbed Hornbill (Aceros cassidix) * Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) * Mustang (Equus ferus caballus) * Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) * Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) K-T * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Kinkajou (Potos flavus) * Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) * Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) * Grey Langur (genus Semnopithecus) * Lechwe (Kobus leche) * Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) * Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) * Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) * Snow Leopard (Panthera unica) * Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) * Lion (Panthera leo) * Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) * Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Horned Lizard (genus Phrynosoma) * Ocellated Lizard (Timon lepidus) * Llama (Lama glama) * Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) * Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) * Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) * Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Markhor (Capra falconeri) * Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) * Pine Marten (Martes martes) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * American Mink (Neovison vison) * European Mole (Talpa europaea) * Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Black Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps) * Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) * Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) * Moose (Alces alces) * House Mouse (Mus musculus) * Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Muskrat (Ondatra zibethicus) * Common Nightingale (Luscinia megarhynchos) * Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) * Clark's Nutcracker (Nucifraga columbiana) * Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) * Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) * North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) * Barn Owl (Tyto alba) * Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) * Ground Pangolin (Manis temminckii) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) * Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) * Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) * Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) * Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) * American Pika (Ochotona princeps) * Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine (genus Coendou) * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Southern Pudu (Pudu puda) * Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * Indian Python (Python molurus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * California Quail (Callipepla californica) * Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) * Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) * Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) * Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) * European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Desert Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys deserti) * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * Common Raven (Corvus corax) * Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) * American Robin (Turdus migratorius) * European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) * Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) * Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) * Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) * Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) * Ringed Seal (Pusa hispida) * Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) * Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) * Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) * Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekeii) * Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * Roseate Spoonbill (Ajaja ajaja) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) * Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) * Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) * Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) * Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) * Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) * Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) * Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) * Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) * Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Tarsier (genus Tarsius) * Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Common Toad (Bufo bufo) * Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) * Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) * Galapagos Tortoise (Geochelone nigra) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) * Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) * Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) U-Z * Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) * Bank Vole (Myodes glareolus) * Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) * Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) * White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) * Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) * Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) * Stoat (Mustela erminea) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) * Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) * Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) * Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) * Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) * Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Yak (Bos grunniens) * Yellowhammer (Emberiza citrinella) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) Cast (in episodes 6-10) Main Cast * Dad Asparagus - Lion (Panthera leo) * Bacon Bill - Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) * Motato - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Background Cast A-J * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * European Adder (Vipera berus) * Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) * Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) * Common Agama (Agama agama) * Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) * Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) * Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) * Alpaca (Vicugna pacos) * Yellow-Crowned Amazon (Amazona ochrocephala) * Silky Anteater (Cyclopes didactylus) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) * Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) * Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) * North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) * Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) * Banteng (Bos javanicus) * Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) * Lesser Horseshoe Bat (Rhinolophus hipposideros) * Pipistrelle Bat (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) * Asian Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) * European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) * Gobi Bear (Ursus arctos gobiensis) * Kermode Bear (Ursus americanus kermodei) * Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) * Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) * Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) * European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) * White-Fronted Bee-Eater (Merops bullockoides) * Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) * Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) * Red Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rubra) * Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) * Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) * Wisent (Bison bonasus) * Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) * Red-Footed Booby (Sula sula) * Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) * Forest Buffalo (Syncerus caffer nanus) * Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) * Great Bustard (Otis tarda) * Houbara Bustard (Chlamydotis undulata) * Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) * Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) * African Golden Cat (Profelis aurata) * African Wildcat (Felis silvestris lybica) * Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) * Sand Cat (Felis margarita) * Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon) * Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Bonobo (Pan paniscus) * Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) * Chinkara (Gazella bennettii) * Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) * African Palm Civet (Nandinia binotata) * South American Coati (Nasua nasua) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) * Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) * Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) * California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) * American Coot (Fulica americana) * Brown-Headed Cowbird (Molothrus ater) * Common Crane (Grus grus) * Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) * Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) * Whooping Crane (Grus americana) * Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) * Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) * Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) * Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) * Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) * Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) * Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) * Pekin Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) * Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) * Ogilby's Duiker (Cephalophus ogilbyi) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) * Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) * White-Bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) * Eastern Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bartoni) * Reddish Egret (Egretta rufescens) * Common Eider (Somateria mollissima) * King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Andean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus andinus) * Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) * Fisher Cat (Martes pennanti) * Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) * Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) * Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) * Swift Fox (Vulpes velox) * Tibetan Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Australian Tree Frog (Litoria caerulea) * Common Frog (Rana temporaria) * Pacific Tree Frog (Pseudacris regilla) * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) * Dama Gazelle (Nanger dama) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) * Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) * Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis madagascariensis) * Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) * Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) * Chinese Goose (Anser anser domesticus) * Greylag Goose (Anser anser) * Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) * Black Grouse (Tetrao tetrix) * Dusky Grouse (Dendragapus obscurus) * Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) * Arctic Hare (Lepus lagopus) * Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) * Galapagos Hawk (Buteo galapagoensis) * Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) * Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) * Black Heron (Egretta ardesiaca) * Green Heron (Butorides virescens) * Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) * Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) * Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) * Brown Hyena (Hyaena brunnea) * Glossy Ibis (Plegadis falcinellus) * Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) * Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) * Jabiru (Jabiru mycteria) * Side-Striped Jackal (Canis adustus) * Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) * Eurasian Jay (Garrulus glandarius) * Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) * Steller's Jay (Cyanocitta stelleri) * Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) * Lesser Egyptain Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) * Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) K-T * Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) * Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) * Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) * Kea (Nestor notabilis) * American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) * Common Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus) * Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) * Belted Kingfisher (Megaceryle alcyon) * Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis) * Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) * Kodkod (Leopardus guigna) * Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) * Black Lemur (Eulemur macaco) * Common Brown Lemur (Eulemur fulvus) * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus haematodus) * Slow Loris (genus Nycticebus) * Masked Lovebird (Agapornis personatus) * Eurasian Lynx (Lynx lynx) * Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) * Military Macaw (Ara militaris) * Red and Green Macaw (Ara chloropterus) * Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) * Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) * Margay (Leopardus wiedii) * Alpine Marmot (Marmota marmota) * Yellow-Bellied Marmot (Marmota flaviventris) * Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) * American Marten (Martes americana) * Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) * Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) * Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) * Perentie (Varanus giganteus) * Savannah Monitor (Varanus exanthematicus) * Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) * Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) * Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) * Hill Myna (Gracula religiosa) * Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) * Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Nutria (Myocastor coypus) * Oribi (Ourebia ourebi) * Fringe-Eared Oryx (Oryx beisa callotis) * Asian Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) * European Otter (Lutra lutra) * Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) * Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) * Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) * Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) * Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) * Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa) * Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Pademelon (genus Thylogale) * Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) * Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) * Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) * Chukar Partridge (Alectoris chukar) * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarctica) * King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) * Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) * Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) * Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) * Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Red-Billed Quelea (Quelea quelea) * Black Rat (Rattus rattus) * Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * Ringtail Cat (Bassariscus astutus) * Ruff (Philomachus pugnax) * Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) * Japanese Giant Salamander (Andrias japonicus) * Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) * Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) * Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) * Hawaiian Monk Seal (Monachus schauinslandi) * Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) * Weddell Seal (Leptonychotes weddellii) * Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli) * Pygmy Shrew (Sorex hoyi) * Great Grey Shrike (Lanius excubitor) * Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) * Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) * Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) * House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) * Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) * Arctic Ground Squirrel (Spermophilus parryii) * Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) * European Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) * Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) * Suni (Neotragus moschatus) * Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) * Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) * Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) * Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) * Tayra (Eira barbara) * Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) * Common Tenrec (Tenrec ecaudatus) * Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) * Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) * Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) * Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) * Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * Channel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos vitellinus) * Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) U-Z * Urial (Ovis aries vignei) * Vicuna (Vicugna vicugna) * Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) * Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) * Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) * Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) * Agile Wallaby (Macropus agilis) * Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) * Long-Tailed Weasel (Mustela frenata) * American Wigeon (Anas americana) * Eurasian Wigeon (Anas penelope) * Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) * Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) * Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Red Wolf (Canis rufus) * Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) * Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) * European Green Woodpecker (Picus viridis) * Yapok (Chironectes minimus) * Yellowlegs (Tringa melanoleuca) * Grevy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) * Mountain Zebra (Equus zebra) Episodes # Puppies and Guppies/Sorry, We're Closed Today # Bob and The Awesome Mustache/Bob and Larry: Getting Angry # Bob's Bad Breath/Trading Places # Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich/Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot # Laura at Bat/Pie Fight! # Pa Owl's Son/Larry's Cardboard Thumb # The Gong Heard 'Round the House/When the Cockroaches Came to Town # The Bucket List/A Gift for Singing # Lie-Monade/Let's Build the Fort! # Shrimp and Ice Cream/For the Honor of LarryBoy Category:NatureRules1 Category:TV Spoofs Category:VeggieTales in the House TV Spoofs